Me duele no decir: Te amo
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: La guerra ha empezado y ningún país se escapa de ella. Lovino está solo, tiene a su hermano y hasta al estúpido macho patatas, pero alguien le falta. "Sabía que esto algún día pasaría... que no eras tan ciego como para amarme". Todos tienen límites y España no es la excepción. Spamano unilateral.


**Últimamente me ha estado yendo mal y me puse a escuchar Soundtrack's de Hetalia... y esto fue lo que paso.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi y me alegra que sea de esta pareja porque me gusta mucho.**

**Ojala les guste~**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Te amo.

Son dos simples palabras. Entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo decirlas? Se atoran en mi garganta y no pueden salir, sin embargo, las lágrimas pueden fluir tan fácilmente.

Te veo con ella y eso lastima mi corazón.

Duele.

Duele demasiado.

Quisiera morir... porque tú prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos... y ya ves.

Los días cálidos a tu lado, tomados de la mano, caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, con mis gritos y tus sonrisas... todo acabó.

En este momento me apuntas con esa vieja arma que no creí que volvería a ver, desearía que todo fuera un simple sueño del cual pronto he de despertar, pero no es así. Sabía que esto algún día pasaría...

Que tú no eras tan ciego como para amarme.

Que algún día te hartarías de mí y te irías.

Lo único que no sabia... es que me apuntarías con un arma algún día.

Nunca te creí capaz de eso último... y me duele. Le duele a mi corazón. Obviamente eso no te lo voy a decir ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si, cada vez que me acerco a ti, tratas de matarme?

Ni siquiera se la razón por la cual esta guerra inició, solo sé que un día tú estabas de un lado y yo del otro. Después te vi y me burle de ti por estar del lado contrario al mío y te dije que, si querías, te podía cambiar de bando para que no perdieras patéticamente... te insulte y me reí de ti por cosas sin sentido... pero no dijiste nada. No te quejaste, no te reíste.

Nada.

Cuando te pregunte el por qué tu solo respondiste...

"Cállate de una vez, Lovino"

Aun recuerdo el frió de tus palabras, su dureza, su amargura. Me dejaron helado, en shock. Era la primera vez que me hablabas así... y dolió.

Después tomaste la mano de Bélgica y te fuiste... desde entonces cada vez que te veo me apuntas con un arma y me miras con odio.

Sabía que pasaría, pero... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo el día en que decidí que contestaría tus "Te amo"?

Y hoy, que estas frente a mí una vez más, el tiempo parece detenerse, nuestras miradas se cruzan, de nuevo tus ojos reflejan odio. Decido dirigirte la palabra una vez más, ignorando por completo el arma con la que me apuntas.

— Idiota España, detén todo esto...

— Cállate de una vez, Lovino — contestas una vez más, nunca me dices nada aparte que eso.

— Al menos dígnate a decirme algo mas, bastardo.

Escucho la bala silbando a mi izquierda, apenas la he podido esquivar. Me miras con odio otra vez, ya no lo soporto.

Me duele, idiota.

Mas ya es tiempo de irme, si me quedo mi estúpido _fratellino _se preocupara por mí.

— Me voy — te digo sin esperar respuesta.

Me largo corriendo de ese maldito lugar, escucho el sonido de las balas y de armas recargándose. Me fui justo a tiempo.

Y, aun con el momentáneo alivio, me duele.

Me duele saber que regresaras a tu casa después de esto y que ahí estará _ella, _esperándote en tu cuarto.

Y entonces tú la abrazaras.

Entonces tú la besaras.

Entonces le dirás "Te amo"... MI "te amo", ese "te amo" que me decías con tu dulce voz, que me dedicabas solo a mí y que yo nunca pude responder, ni siquiera cuando estábamos haciendo el amor.

La acariciaras como me acariciabas a mí, le susurraras como me susurrabas a mí...

Y, una vez más, yo no puedo hacer nada. Mi estúpido _fratellino _tiene al macho patatas, tú tienes a Bélgica y yo... yo ya no te tengo. Ahora que lo pienso... quizás nunca te tuve. Con mi insoportable actitud al final solo conseguí tu odio.

No me sorprende...

Pero si me duele...

Por fin has parado de seguirme y puedo tomar un respiro. Mi teléfono suena y decido contestar.

— [¿_Fratello, _estas bien?] — escucho la voz de mi _stupido fratellino._

— Estoy bien, maldición.

— [L-lo siento, yo no quería que fueras a esa misión… si tan solo yo fuese más valiente…]

— ¡No hables así, maldición! No es como si yo no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para esto… Espera en casa ¡Y mas te vale que quede algo de pasta!

— [_Fratello…_]

No lo soporto mas, cuelgo el teléfono.

Lo odio tanto…

Odio que mi _stupido fratellino _sea capaz de ver a través de mí…

Maldita sea... ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿No podía durar un poco más?

Solo pido más tiempo... no importa cuanto...

Un mes...

Una semana...

Un día...

Una hora...

Cinco segundos...

Porque me duele, idiota.

Se atoran en mi garganta y no pueden salir, no me dejan respirar y no me dejan vivir. Por eso tengo que decirlo.

Porque me duele, idiota.

Me duele no decir...

"Te amo".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es muy cortito, pero trate de poner todo el sentimiento posible para mí. En lo personal, amo esta pareja y me dolió mucho escribir algo tan triste... pero mi inspiración decía: "Escribe algo traste, sabes que quieres".**

**He aquí el resultado.**

**~[Inserte nombre que odio aqui]**


End file.
